1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumb bob devices and more specifically it relates to a plumb bob system for allowing an individual to easily utilize a plumb bob in determining whether a wall is plumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plumb bob devices have been in use for years. Typically, plumb bob devices are comprised of a weight member having a pointed lower end and a length of string attached to the upper end. To utilize a conventional plumb bob device a first person must climb a ladder or scaffolding to lower the plumb bob a first distance (Z) from the upper portion of the wall while a second person measures a second distance (X) from the lower portion of the wall.
The main problem with conventional plumb bob devices is that they are extremely labor intensive and require two individuals to measure a wall. In addition, a conventional plumb bob requires a first person to be elevated via a structure such as a ladder or scaffolding. Also, since measuring whether a wall is plumb or not is time consuming many individuals constructing a wall take fewer measurements than desired to ensure that the wall is being constructed plumb.
Examples of patented plumb bob devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,797 to Sarasin; U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,499 to Platt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,418 to Steckle; U.S. Pat. No. 977,735 to Hansen, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,809 to Rooney; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,129 to Ukawa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,839 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,108 to Adams, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,852 to Bondi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,616 to Matson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,897 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,057 to Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 1,308,699 to Cusick; U.S. Pat. No. 746,554 to Moran et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to easily utilize a plumb bob in determining whether a wall is plumb. Conventional plumb bob devices require two people to accurately measure whether a wall is plumb or not. In addition, conventional plumb bob devices are labor intensive thereby costing a business money in measuring whether a wall is plumb.
In these respects, the plumb bob system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to easily utilize a plumb bob in determining whether a wall is plumb.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of plumb bob devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new plumb bob system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing an individual to easily utilize a plumb bob in determining whether a wall is plumb.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new plumb bob system that has many of the advantages of the plumb bob devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new plumb bob system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plumb bob devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pole, an engaging structure attached to an upper end of the pole, a pulley rotatably positioned within the engaging structure, a spool containing a length of string passing about the pulley, and a plumb bob attached to the end of the string opposite of the spool. The engaging structure is comprised of a first member and a second member having a first edge and a second edge respectively. The first edge and second edge have a common length of radius from a center point of the pulley to provide an average upper distance (Z) of the string from the wall. The center of the plumb bob has a distance from the lower portion of the wall (X) that is compared to the upper distance (Z). If the upper distance (Z) and the lower distance (X) are equal then the wall is being constructed plumb and no modifications are required in the construction of the wall. If the upper distance (Z) and the lower distance (X) are different then the builders will have to adjust the building of the wall accordingly to avoid building the wall in a non-vertical fashion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a plumb bob system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a plumb bob system for allowing an individual to easily utilize a plumb bob in determining whether a wall is plumb.
Another object is to provide a plumb bob system that does not require two or more people to measure whether a wall is plumb or not.
An additional object is to provide a plumb bob system that does not require an individual to be elevated to retain the upper portion of a string attached to a plumb bob.
A further object is to provide a plumb bob system that accurately measures whether a wall is plumb.
Another object is to provide a plumb bob system that can be easily utilized by one individual.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.